Scorpions Sting
by icegod030
Summary: When Scorpion is pulled from hell to serve the creator of everything in stopping a horrible game, he will become the biggest threat in all of the Sekirei plan, will anyone stop this hell spawn of the underworld? No are you kidding lots of violence and cursing as well as fatalities with a very strong and smart Scorpion and Sub-zero no pairings (could change if asked enough)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own mortal kombat or Sekirie **

**This was just a thought that popped into my head because I may not have the experience playing the game but I have always loved Scorpion and Subzero, and yes I do know the game I just didn't play I rather watch people play. But this story focuses on Scorpion not subzero if Scorpion was sent to the Sekirie verse to either be a part of the plan itself or destroy it…this first chapter is basically just a brain fart I had and you don't have to take it seriously unless you actually like it then its up to you to tell me if I should continue or not…btw this takes place after Mortal Kombat 9 when subzero and scorpion found out the truth about their clans**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Scorpion talking"_

'_Scorpion thinking'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1: Hell's vanguard

Scorpion formerly known as Hanzo Hasashi awoke to find himself in a place he never thought he would be…heaven or at least what he thinks might be heaven, standing up onto his feet his tall frame begins to walk through the halls his pupil-less eyes looking around for enemies not fully trusting the scene before him. Until he is met with a warm light that temporarily blinds him lowering his arm to see what it was that had caused the light, however he came face to face with a very beautiful woman who wore a pure white Kimono with long flowing white hair…beautiful snowy skin with red markings on her body. Golden eyes looked back at him as she beckoned him forward slowly approaching Scorpion looked up to her throne as she sat smiling lovingly at him.

"Hasashi Hanzo…do you know who I am?" the woman asked curiously still smiling

"_I am no fool to not know, you are the one known as Amaterasu the so called creator of everything…even the elder gods know of you."_ Scorpion said in an emotionless voice. The woman nodded at this.

"Yeah I am her and they are my children…however the reason I have even brought you here vanguard of the underworld is because I am in need of your assistance Ninja of the Shirai Ryu clan." She said in a gentle tone.

"_What does the goddess want with me? I am of hell and vengeance what possible service could I even be to you." _Scorpion asked

"There is a place similar to earth realm that I need your help with." She began.

"_I mean no disrespect but please get to the point I have no time for beating around the bush as they say."_

She giggled a bit at his eagerness, "straight the point it is then…in this area of Japan now known as Shinto Teito which is being dominated by the corporation known as MBI, have begun a game using a race of my children known as sekirie."

"_They discgrace the heritage of Japan and its beautiful Culture."_ Scorpion stated his fist beginning to burn a bit at his displeasure of this MBI renaming Tokyo to suite its own needs, _"If your mission is to kill these MBI for destroying the beauty of japan then perhaps sub-zero would suite your needs better."_

"Sadly while sub-zero would be a better choice if I were going to be that direct I have need of him elsewhere…no I wish for you to go there and destroy the man responsible by unraveling his little game for harming my beloved children…Hanzo my children are dying, when a sekirei finds their Destined one their soul mate called an Ashikabi however when a sekierei looses a fight against other sekirie they are taken away from their true soul mates." She spoke in a sadden tone, this upset Scorpion greatly…The MBI apparently held no Honor in their ranks what so ever and nothing upset Scorpion more than Dishonor. "There are also those Sekirei that are forcibly taken and made to fight by Ashikabi who are not their destined ones, but much like the Ashikabi there are also Sekeirie who sadly love to kill and will even kill other Sekirei's soul mates for the fun of it….this is why I need you Scorpion of the Shirai Ryu clan, you are the best there is and your abilities make you the perfect man for this job…will you accept and be my guardian who will slay the evils of that area and help the sekeirie who wish to stay with their soul mates?" Amaterasu asked him, Scorpion wanted to agree however he wanted something in return narrowing his eyes.

"_And what is in it for me Goddess…what would you have for me should I accept your proposal?" _at this Amaterasu smiled knowing full well what to give Hanzo for his cooperation.

"If you assist me in this mission Hanzo then I will grant you not only a place as one of my generals here in heaven but I will rip the souls of your family and comrades out of that idiot Quan Chi and they will live happily here with you at their side." She said smiling at him.

"_Do I have your word?" _Scorpion asked not sure if he could trust her or not however one of the Generals who was standing with Amaterasu a large man dressed in black and white armor pressed his large sword against Scorpions neck.

"Amaterasu never goes back on her word Hell spawn…that is a fact do not question her majesty because of your lack of trust." The man said however Amaterasu called him down.

"Hakuman…that is enough, while I am always appreciative of your duty as one of my Generals there are times one must take a leap of faith and this is one of those times." She scolded the white knight before turning back to Scorpion, "So Hanzo will you accept my proposal and become my vanguard and stop this ridiculous game of theirs and free my children?" She said in a calm and gentle tone. Giving it some thought for a few minutes Scorpion finally decided that the reward of finally being reunited with his comrades and Family was too good to pass up walking forward and bowing he accepted the Godesses offer.

"_I Hanso Hasashi of the Shirai Ryu clan accept your offer and shall depart at once for this place to put an end to MBI." _Scorpion said knowing his mission

"You are allowed to use any means necessary to do this Hanzo and if they attempt to kill you which they will be unable to do…you are free to do as you wish. But make sure not to harm the ones who only want to live in peace and if you see another Sekirei attempting to harm another and their Ashikabi you are allowed to use any means necessary to stop them. And if you ever need assistance I will know and send one of my other generals to assist you." She finished smiling as Scorpion turned on his heels and left the chambers of Amaterasu ready to do his mission and finally be re-united with his family and clan members. Meanwhile back in the chamber a knight who's armor was a vibrant gold color with a helmet that resembled a wolf's head decided to speak his concerns.

"Your majesty I have never doubted your judgment but are you sure that Scorpion is the man for this job? He is a violent and blood thirsty killer, and the darkness coming off of him is disturbing." The man said

"Do not fear Terra for Hanzo-san will be fine and get things done…while his heart is indeed shrouded in darkness when he is re-united with the ones he loves the light will once again peirce his dark heart and bring him peace." She finished as she ate some grapes that were to her left.

"As you wish my mistress as you wish."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinto tieto allyways 12:00 Midnight

A brown haired sekirie was struggling to dodge attack after attack of the Sekirie for another Ashikaiba before she found herself cornered against a wall, turning around she came face to face with several sekerie who were closing in around her. The man who wanted to get more beautiful women under his wing appeared before the woman, "Now now no need to run…just come along little girl and we can win this game and you can join my great harem of sexy women who I can fuck." The man said in a bit of lust as he eyed the woman's body up and down however the Sekirei wanted nothing to do with this man and attempted to defend herself by grabbing two make shift knives out of pipes that were nearby.

"Please stay away I don't want you as my Ashikabi." The woman pleaded.

"Wrong answer bitch…alright girls you know what to do." He said to his sekierei laughing a bit, however before the girls could do anything a terrible and disgusting aura began to sweep over the area making everyone freeze. And then as fast as it came no one expected what happened next, one of the man's sekirei chest suddenly burst open in a flash of blood. Looking down the girl found a spear head lodged into her chest before a demonic yell was heard from the shadows.

"_**GET OVER HERE!"**_ suddenly the woman was yanked back into the darkness before her scream was silenced as quickly as it happened, now scared the man and his remaining sekirei looked at the shadows before they were shocked. Appearing from the shadows was a very large and muscular man wearing dark yellow armor and black clothing, a hood covered his head and a yellow mask covered the lower half of his face. (Basically his new outfit from the new Mortal Kombat X because that looks sick as hell) in his hand however they were stunned as the head of the Sekirei that was pulled into the darkness was seen blood still oozing out of it and the look of horror evident on the woman's face.

"Y…you bastard what did you do to my woman?" the man yelled out in both anger and fear as his other Sekirie got ready to defend her master.

"_**I did what I am set to do…I have killed her and have kept her head as a trophy…and now I will do the same to you and the rest. I am hell's vanguard and you shall fall….for you have no Honor in your body or soul and deserve the death I bring."**_ The man said _**"I am SCORPION"**_

With that he once again launched his spear chain coating it in hell fire before everything went dark for everyone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ICE GOD HERE YEAH SHORT I KNOW BUT I WANTED TO START ON A STORY TO HELP MYSELF GET BACK INTO THE WRITING GAME, SO I THOUGHT UP THIS MORTAL KOMBAT SEKIREI CROSSOVER BECAUSE IT JUST SEEMED LIKE A FUN IDEA ANYWAY LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF THIS STORY REALLY INTERESTS YOU THEN LET ME KNOW AND I WILL GLADLY PUT UP MORE CHAPTERS FOR IT….ALSO FORGIVE ANY GRAMMER ERRORS I HAVE BECAUSE I AM A TERRIBLE SPELLER AND I JUST GO WITH IT. ANYWAY **

**READ AND REVIEW AND I AM SORRY THIS ONE IS VERY SHORT**

**ANOTHER THING SCROPION WILL HAVE NO SEKIREI HOWEVER THOSE WHO HAVE FOUND THEIR ASHIKABI BUT STILL WANT TO FOLLOW SCORPION CAN CHOSE TO DO SO AND YES THEIR WILL BE FATALITIES AND THERE WILL BE SUB-ZERO IN HERE AT ONE POINT BUT NOT TILL LATER**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS MUST REALLY LIKE MY STORY…ITS ACTUALLY MY FIRST STORY SINCE GRUB KILLER, I HAD KINDA TOOK A LONG BREAK FROM WRITING TO WORK ON MY ART WHICH HAS BLOOMED QUITE NICELY THANK YOU, BUT NOW I WANT TO GET BACK INTO THE WRITING BUISNESS SO I STARTED OUT WITH THIS…WHILE MY FIRST CHAPTER WAS VERY SHORT I HOPE TO AT LEAST MAKE THIS ONE LONGER FOR YOU ALL IF NOT THEN MY APOLOGIES. ANYWAY LETS GET STARTED**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Scorpion talking"**

'_**Scorpion thinking'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 2: Fear the Hell spawn, the scorpion who catches the Ice fairy

The next morning everyone at MBI was in a panic as several soldiers were running around trying to gather as much intelligence as they could to figure out who could have attacked and killed the two Sekirie and their Ashikabi in such a brutal and horrible way, Sashashi Takami was scratching her head looking through the list of possible Sekiriei that could have been responsible but it didn't make any sense as all the Sekirei were all accounted for even the Unwinged ones were counted for, it could be that there is another Ashikabi who attacked but it was ubsured that a Human of all things could hurt a Sekirei at all. What disturbed her most was the lone survivor of the attack and how shocked and unresponsive she was, the only thing she kept repeating over and over again was the word "Devil" her eyes were non-responsive as they were stuck in pure shock and fear stained cheeks revealed that she had been crying for what seemed like hours. MBI who had arrived on the scene when the Sekirei were terminated were met with a very gruesome site, the bodies of both sekirei were hung upside down and completely gutted their corpses still burning and the smell of burnt flesh was heavy in the air. The Ashikabi who had said Sekirei was on the ground on his knees his head lodged into his chest and his body looking like wild animals had attacked him, many of the MBI agents who found the scene had to remove the contents of their stomach as they wondered who could have done such a thing.

Takami was now pissed and aggravated because now there was now a new player in the game and not only did they not have any information on the person their scanners couldn't even pick him up and they were always able to scan for both Ashikabi as well as Sekirei…at first she contemplated a new alien species that had Landed on earth but the idea just seemed stupid to her. Taking some pain killers to relieve herself of her head ache she decided to try and just concentrate on the other sekirei to keep an eye on them or at least get this new character out of her head for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abandoned where house somewhere in the city

Scorpion over looked the entire city in disgust, how he would have loved to show these fools the meaning of respecting the beauty and history of the land…however it would have to wait as he was there on a mission to find and set free the sekirie who did not want to be a part of the so called sekirei paln. Letting out a breath of air that escaped his mask in a cold fog he spotted what appeared to be lighting shooting out into the sky, which given how it was a clear day shouldn't be possible. His eyes narrowing Scorpion leapt of the building he was standing on landing on the ground softly as he began his hell fire teleporting to reach the area the sparks were coming from as quickly as possible. Finally reaching his destination Scorpion hid in the shadows as he looked on spotting two Sekirei who were fighting a lone girl wearing a Short Kimono style of dress and what looked like combat boots.

"Stop running girl and fight us!" one of the girls who was throwing the lighting said, Scorpion noticed the girl was trying not to get hit by the attacks while at the same time protecting a boy who while in scorpions opinion couldn't even defend himself against a monkey was probably the girls Ashikabi, it didn't sit well with him and he knew he was going to have to step in.

"You un-winged Sekirei you know you cannot fight without an Ashikabi so we will simply end you here and now." The one in dark purple stated as she prepared another more powerful lighting strike, at this Scorpion made his presence known….Everyone suddenly froze fear beginning to overtake all of them, a disgusting aura began to fill the air smelling of death and disease the twins were now on the verge of wetting themselves as was the girl and the boy.

Appearing before the girls in a display of black and red fire emerged a man dressed in yellow armor with black clothing walking forward slowly his head held down a bit, the twin girls in bondage outfits were confused as to who it could be determining that it could be another Sekirei coming to help. However when the man lifted his head to meet their gaze they were now certain that this was no human or Sekirei…his pupiless eyes and cold breath escaping his breath literally had their instincs on high alert telling them to run for their lives less they die in ways they couldn't even imagine. However the one cald in purple decided she need to act brave to save their reputations at least.

"Oi, who the hell are you some kind of ninja type sekirei if so where is your Ashikabi or are you an unwinged Sekirie?" the girls spoke, "Well you gonna tell us your name and number?" however the voice that responded back did its job of scaring the shit out of them.

"**It is only right that an opponent give their name first before I give mine."** The man said in a demonic tone that frightened the girl and the boy who unknowingly was now infront of the girl in a protective manner.

"hmph fine…I am number 11 Hikari and this is my twin sister Hibiki number 12." The other dressed in dark blue nodded to confirm this info, "Now who the hell are you!" however before any more words were spoken Hikari's shoulder suddenly exploded in a massive amount of blood, shockingly she looked to her arm and found a spear in it, following the chain she found it connected to one of the man's gauntlets, _'Impossible..when did he? How did I not see that happen?'_ she thought to herself however she didn't even get a moment to process this new information as his demonic voice was once again heard in the air.

"**GET OVER HERE!"** the man yelled yanking Hikari forward hard the spear disloging itself from her shoulder as she found herself caught by the neck now hanging off the ground. His large body easily towering over hers as she looked into his lifeless eyes, the air was then knocked out of her lungs as his fist buried itself into her gut hard damaging some of her organs as she was launched into the side of a building creating a massive hole effectively knocking the girl out cold. He would have killed her however he could not tell if these two were ordered to fight by their Ashikabi or if they were attacking the others for fun. He noticed the other girl Hibiki try and run to her sister, however he decided now would be the time to get the info he would need…summoning up some lesser hell spawn the underlings grabbed onto Hibiki's legs tripping her as more skeletal arms erupted from the ground latching onto her limbs to hold her down for their master.

Pulling the sword from his side he strode over to the girl his large frame blocking out the sun for her as his shadow engulfed her, squatting down the man grabbed Hibiki by her hair yanking her head up so she was now looking directly into his eyes…a thing she was not exactly fond of doing at all every instinc in her body was telling her to run as far away as she could to live another day.

"**Why were you attacking the two over there?"** The man asked in a demanding demonic tone, **"Were you ordered to? Are you being used against your will? Answer me correctly and spill the truth or your blood will be spilled as will your sisters." **The man said putting his blade directly on Hibiki's neck.

"We…were not ordered to attack anyone." Wrong thing to say as the point of his sword pressed slightly harder against her skin.

"**So you admit that you attack the innocent for fun?"**

"N..no…we…we attack unwinged sekirei to improve our chances of winning!" Hibiki shouted tears now falling from her eyes.

"**Why would you need to win? I am well aware of this game you are in…tell me why do you need to win so badly little girl, your next answer will determine if you live or die." **The man said his dead cold breath escaping his mask more.

"WE…WE JUST WANT TO LIVE IN PEACE WITH OUR ASHIKABI AND US WINNING AND BEATING OTHER SEKIREI IMPROVES OUR CHANCES, PLEASE THAT'S ALL WE WANT I SWEAR IT!" Hibiki shouted out now fully crying before the man let go of her the skeleton arms letting go of her limbs.

"**Then know this little Sekirei, that as of now you and your sister are to never fight again…I am going to set all Sekirei free as is my mission. But if I find you are lying to me I will hunt you down and drag you down to hell where you will burn for all eternity do I make myself clear?" **

"YES!"

"**Now get out of my sight and grab your sister….she will need medical attention." **With that Hibiki instantly grabbed her still unconscious sister and fled as fast as her legs could go. The man turned to the other two who remained in the area looking at them, the girl speaking first which did surprise him a bit.

"What are you?" She spoke in an almost mesmerized tone.

"**I am a that which burns in the fires of hell…I am the thing that men fear…I am the Shirai Ryu the assasins of the night, I am Scorpion. Vanguard of hell itself here on a mission to free all Sekirei who wish to only live their lives in peace." ** Scorpion said his dead eyes looking at them seriously showing he was not lying.

"I am Musubu number 88, thank you Scorpion-san for protecting me and my destined one." It was strange how the girl didn't appear to be afraid of him anymore but he decided he didn't care, "Are you an Ashikabi as well Scorpion-san?" Musubu asked

"**I am no Ashikabi nor am I Sekirie little one as."**

"Will you be our friend then Scorpion-san?" Musubu asked getting a shocked look from her Ashikabi and a confused look from the man in question which caused him to lightly chuckle, he couldn't remember the last time he actually chuckled like that.

"**Little one…since you are a Sekirei of pure heart and kindness I shall offer you my aid should you ever need it…but be warned my warning goes for you as well. If you attack anyone for the fun of it I will hunt you down and destroy you."**

"I wont Scorpion-san I just want to live my life happily with my destined one."

"**Then I have no quarrel with you."** with that Scorpion turned on his heel and disappeared in a flash of black and red hell fire, leaving the two to their own devices.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time Skip sometime later 8:00 at night

Scorpion was out and about stopping several sekirei and their Ashikabi who were attack each other, some her found were fighting to stay with their destined ones others for not so pure intentions. The ones who he found who were not so set on being free and only wanted to round up more sekirei for their masters he quickly killed as per his training in the art of the silent kill. However he did kill a few Ashikabi who he quickly found out were did not even own the Sekirie they were with willingly as the ones they winged were forced into it and could not disobey their Ashikabi after that. Scorpion made sure to make their deaths slow and painful as the air would fill with the screams of the now dead Ashikabi and Sekirei (Over all he's killed about 13 total). Coming to a clearing though he spotted a beautiful woman sitting alone at night in attire unbecoming of a woman; however it was the crest on her forehead that caught his attention. However before he could make a move a limo had pulled up next to the woman its doors opening revealing several people, narrowing his eyes he could already sense the evil coming off of them.

Deciding to get closer he stayed hidden as he closed in so he could hear part of their converstion, "I am a discarded number…I have no purpose or an Ashikabi and I am not unwingable." The woman spoke in a depressed manner.

"Well if you have no Ashikabi or a purpose what if I give you purpose then? Join me and together we can win this game of Sekirie and with it gain whatever riches we desire." The boy said smiling, Scorpion did not recognize the boy nor did he care. Deciding he would need to step in to avoid having this sekirei fall into the hands of a brat he made himself once again known.

Appearing before them like he did the twins earlier his aura of death filled the air as all of them minus the discarded number froze in fear, emerging from the shadows in a flurry of black and red hell flames his dead eyes fell onto the group his demonic voice scaring almost everyone there.

"**She is going no where with you brat."**

"oh another Sekirie hmm? And you don't seem to have an Ashikabi with you as well, how about I add you to my collection as well…how about you serve me hmm?" the boy asked Scorpion to which he was ignored. However this did not sit well with one of the girls as she did not like it when her master was disregarded like that.

"Hey you punk the master was talking to you don't you dare disregard him!" she yelled at the man however even she was ignored.

"**You….what is your name?"** Scorpion asked the so called discarded number.

"I am or rather was number 7 Akitsu." The girl spoke in her depressed manner again, getting a small bit of sympathy from Scorpion though not much.

"**Hmph…then I will give you purpose, real purpose beyond what you are as a Sekirei."**

"You will do no such thing I Juusa number 103 shall get that Sekirei for master so you better get away from her freak." Juusa yelled in agrivation at being written off so easily.

"**Then you wish for Mortal Komba?"** Scorpion asked finally looking at the girl.

"Yeah sure whatever…we will fight I will win and I will get the discarded number for my master." Juusa stated as if she already won the battle.

"**Then we shall fight…but be warned if you lose, you forfeit your life to me and I will drag your soul down to hell to suffer for all eternity."** Scorpion said getting into a fighting stance.

"Hmph whatever ya freak." Juusa preceded to kiss her master releasing her full power to use her bow staff effectively.

'_**Interesting…so its through lip contact that these Sekirie are able to unlock their true potential this should be interesting.'**_ Scorpion thought to himself before the girl charged at him.

Rushing the girl Scorpion broke through her initial strike dodging under her first attack smashing his fist into her side breaking most of her ribs, causing Juusa to cough up some blood as the sheer force the man had. However not wanting to appear weak infront of her master she continued her assault, coming back around for another strike she aimed for Scorpions' head hitting him dead on. Scorpion went with the strike however to lessen the damage not that there was much to begin with as he rolled a little ways away getting back up as if nothing happened. Juusa held her staff in a defensive stance ready for any attack that came at her, However she didn't know a thing about Scorpion who instantly leapt backwards disappearing startling the girl and thus she dropped her guard a huge mistake. Reappearing behind her and her defense Scorpion lashed out with a vicious kick breaking the hole other side of her rib cage and one of her lungs, before delivering another kick to her right leg breaking it at the knee cap. (Basically what he did in the trailer of MKX with Sub-zero) he didn't give the girl room to breathe as he now rapidly beat on her horribly.

She tried to fight back but he caught her staff breaking it in two before stabbing both ends of the staff into her arms, her pain filled screams breaking the silence of the night. Her owner could only look on in horror as were his other Sekirei, deciding to end things Scorpion gave the girl another swift kick to the gut causing massive internal damage launching her back until she landed right in front of the child Ashikabi, Slowly rising to her feet panting heavily struggling just to stay alive her fellow Sekirie were about to attempt to help her when the sound of a chain flying through the air found its way to her head, the spear piercing her skull.

"**GET OVER HERE!"** yanking extra hard on the chain Scorpion ripped the girls head off her shoulder a bit of her spine coming with it, the head flew past him as he whipped out his sword throwing it towards the head. Pinning it to the tree it bounced off of before he turned his attention back to the body setting it ablaze as it fell to its knees. The blood that had spurted form the corpse got on the boy who at that point began to freak out, his Sekiries quickly getting their Ashikabi out of there as quickly as they could telling the driver of the limo to drive fast deciding to leave the corpse of the fallen Sekirie for MBI to deal with. Deciding he would deal with them another day Scorpion retrived his blade letting the head of Juusa to fall to the floor in a heap as he walked back towards the stunned Akistu.

"**So have you decided on if you will join me girl?"** Scorpion asked

"you…you will give me purpose? Even though I am just a discarded number who cannot be winged?" she asked in shock

"**Yes, you will be my ally…tell me what is your talent, I am aware that you Sekirei have some sort of special powers…so what is yours?"**

"I have control of ice Scorpion-san." This caught Scorpions attention

'_**Just like Sub-zero…perhaps I can use this to my advantage and help her gain some sort of freedom.'**_ He thought to himself before speaking again. **"Is that so…I knew a man who could command the ice as you do then Akistu and I know your name simply because I over heard you say it. Will you follow me then Akistu not as a Sekirei but as a warrior who I will help find purpose in life once again?"**

The girl looked at the man who had potentially saved her life and while he seemed to have control over fire like her rival Homura he spoke the truth, closing her eyes she let out a breath of air before she looked back into Scorpions dead eyes giving him a nod.

"I will follow you Scorpion-san…please give this discarded number a purpose not as a Sekirie but as a warrior."

"**Then from this moment on you are not Sekirei, you are now my apprentice and while I will need to show you to another ally of mine to help you use your ice power more effectively than what you know you are now part of my clan…you are no longer Akistu number 7 you are now Shirai Ryu Akistu, wear that name with pride. You will not address me as Scorpion-san you will only address me as Grand master Scorpion or sensei Scorpion is that clear?"**

"Yes…master." Akistu replied giving her new master a bow.

"**Then let us depart…we have many things to do and different ways to unravel this game of MBI's"** turning away from her Akistu followed her new master as he allowed his hell fire to engulf them both the two figures disappearing into the night.

However watching them with a satellite far above the earth a girl looked at her computer screens dumbfounded at what she had just seen, the brutality and mercilessness the man showed scared her even more than the MBI's disciplinary squad. Above all else she now had a new reason to stay hidden but something did intrigue her…was this man telling the truth about setting free all the Sekirie of the plan? She could only hope he wasn't lying as she finally turned off her monitors to go to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**And finally done with Chapter 2 it was a bit longer so I hope that is acceptable to you all, what do you all think of it? Do you like it did you think I portrayed Scorpion well? anyway to answer a question I saw in a review no…no other characters from the MK verse will show up just Sub-zero since they are the only two that I will work with. Scorpion and Sub-zero get no Sekirei so for those of you who may try and suggest them one forget it…now if you suggest them as allies who you think would wanna help Scorpion then by all means suggest it until then guys have a good one **

**Leave a review and I hope you enjoyed the read. Icegod out**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW YOU GUYS ARE REALLY LIKING THIS CROSSOVER AND FOR THAT I THANK YOU…LETS GET THINGS STARTED SHALL WE AND NOT WASTE TIME**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT OR SEKIREI**

"talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Scorpion Talking"**

'_**Scorpion thinking'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 3: Fire vs Fire, hells flames can't be beat

Homura leapt from building to building keeping watch over the Sekirie who were released into the game as they searched for their Ashikabi, He had come to be known as the Sekirie guardian watching over those who seeked out their destined ones. However his roommate Sekirei number 2 Matsu had brought something grave to his attention, a potential sekirei who wielded fire like he did. However that normally wouldn't had even garnered his attention had he not seen the video Matsu showed him of the one called scorpion murdering Sekirei and their Ashikabi without remorse, what made it worse was that he looked to be recruiting those who either hadn't found their Ashikabi or simply wanted to be something beyond what they were as with the discarded number Akistu. Homura knew this Scorpion was going to be a massive threat to the game and while he liked the fact he was doing what he was doing to stop MBI something about the man bothered him greatly. In no way was his body reacting to the yellow clad ninja far from it, it was if his very flames were itching to fight this man which both scared and excited Homura. Returning home to the Izuumo Inn Homura is met at the door by the land lady Miya, who also happens to be the number one Sekirie and the undefeated of the North who controls said district.

"Any news Homura?" Miya asked knowing full well about Scorpion able sense his disgusting aura from miles away anytime he released it, to this Homura shook his head negitavly.

"I don't know how he does it Miya…one second he makes himself known the next he's virtually dropped of the map. Not even Takami has any info on the guy…and from how she made it sound he has everyone in MBI scared, not even the Disiplinary squad has ever gone that far in their actions." Homura said shaking a bit at Scorpions brutal methods for killing.

"Be careful Homura if this Scoprion is out there on the hunt then you could be at risk of being one of his targets, though he made his intentions clear to the Ashikabi of the west its clear he will kill just about anyone who gets in his way without mercy. I don't know if he's a Sekirei or something else but he's clearly able to stand against other stronger Sekirei on his own and that makes him very dangerous." Miya advised which Homura only nodded to before heading to sleep for the night exhausted at his daily patrols. Unknown to them however Musubi and Minato two more of the residents of Izuumo Inn over heard their conversation worried about Scorpion as well….Musubi looked towards her Ashikabi in thought.

"Minato-kun you don't really think Scorpion-san would do those terrible things do you?" Musbu asked worried about their new friend who had saved them the other day from the bondage twins. Minato however tried to comfort the girl with a smile patting her head reassuringly.

"Don't worry Musubi Scorpion wouldn't do those things, after all he's our friend and only wants to help the Sekirie sure he may have his…unusual methods for doing it but I trust him." Minato said smiling making the girl be more at ease as the disappeared to their room to sleep. However something about Scorpion really got Musubi's attention she knew he was not an Ashikabi or a Sekirei but something about him made her want to test herself against him to battle him and prove she was something great. While Minato slept Musubi pulled from under her pillow a crest in shape of a yellow Scorpion its pincers the shapes of Kunai knives as she ran her fingers over its rough frame her mind drifted to when she had called upon Scorpion to talk to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flash back previous day

Musubi was out getting supplies for the landlady to cook while Minato was at work with Seo however she heard screaming and instantly went to investigate, what she found however startled her standing there in all his glory was the man from the previous day. Scorpion who held in his hands the head of an older male his body burning…seeing a woman cowering in the corner a bit Musubi went to investigate and found it was another Sekirei who was about to be forcibly winged by the older man, thankfully Scorpion had stepped in and stopped the action. Letting the girl know she was okay and was free the girl left as quickly as she could if for any other reason to get out of Scorpions sight, turning back to her friend Musubi ran up to Scorpion smiling.

"Scorpion-san…its good to see you again."

"**You are the girl from the other day…who faced those two lighting twins." **Scorpion said acknowledging the girls' presence.

"Yep and Musubi's gotten stronger, I even beat a few sekirei and am one step closer to living happily with Minato-kun..we even made a new friend another Sekirei named Ku-chan."

"**Yes I saw…I was in the area though my presence was hidden. You fought very well young one even if you were in a state of missing most of your clothes I was rather impressed…however you still have a ways to go if you are to ever achieve your goals." **Scorpion said

"Scorpion-san you said you were our friend and ally but you never say hello and Musubi never sees you." the girl said curiously

"**I am a ninja young one blending into the night is what I was trained to do."**

"Wow so Scorpion-san is very strong?" Scorpion just nodded though he was more curious why this particular Sekirie wasn't as bothered by as the others…even his new apprentice Akistu wasn't all that bothered by him or the fact she was currently in hell training in his fighting style.

'_**These Sekirie…while most are cowards the one's I have come across continue to surprise me. Including this one…perhaps I should look into making more allies should I need them when I finally destroy MBI'**_ Scorpion thought to himself.

"Scorpion-san will you visit Musubi and Minato-kun soon? I would very much like to train with you and make myself an even better fighter so that I may protect my Ashikabi even better." Now that actually surprised Scorpion quite a bit this girl was actually looking up to him as some kind of goal to reach to be a better person. With a sigh Scorpion reached into his belt pulling out a small yellow scorpion, his families crest handing it to Musubi.

"**Take this…with it you can call me for aid should you need it."** Scorpion turned on his heel to leave but before he left he decided to give a piece of advice to the girl, **"Remember this Musubi…when you battle fight with honor, because without honor there is no purpose to life. Live by a code and protect your loved ones. I had a wife who I loved dearly and a son…so train hard to protect the ones you love."** With that scorpion disappeared leaving the girl who looked at the little scorpion in her hand before tucking it away in her belt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flash back over

'_Scorpion-san…thank you, because of you I now feel like I want to do even better to live happily with my Ashikabi and all my friends. I truly hope one day you find your own happiness as well.'_ her thoughts finished as she drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile deep in the MBI tower Minaka Hirito slammed his fist into desk aggravated that someone dared to mess with him and his game, and if there was one thing Minaka hated most was not knowing anything and the man who called himself Scorpion was a major unknown in the game of Sekirie. Minaka attempted to have MBI capture said man in case it was true he was a sekirei however all it got him was more and more corpses to cover up the deaths of, looking back at the screen in front of him he watched the names of the current batch of soldiers who were currently trying to track Scorpion and had managed to corner him in an ally way using a girl as bait. Minaka listened to every little detail being said on the coms as he watched the screen with extreme interest.

"We've located the target." One of the men said, Minaka could hear the soldiers pointing their guns at Scorpion. "You there..your under arrest, you may either come quietly or we will be forced to terminate you!" Smiling thinking they finally caught the man Minaka let out a breath however the screen began to flash all kinds of warnings as panic began to fill the communications array. He could hear the gun fire…the screams of the soldiers filling the air.

"Where did he go? Look there he is! Shoot him shoot him!"

"Why wont he fall? Oh god no! AAAAAHHHH!"

"Shoot him you hear me shoot him!" a sound of blood exploding was heard

"**GET OVER HERE!"**

"Oh gods no please!" the sound of a neck being ripped oven was heard.

"**BURN IN HELL."**

"Retreat! Retreat damnit run way!"

"**You will be going nowhere you cowards!"** more screams were heard until finally silence, some soft shuffling of feet before heavy breathing could be heard, taking a risk Minaka decided he would talk and see if anyone responded…swallowing hard he began.

"I know your there Scorpion…you killed all my men and are a real problem you know that." Minaka spoke as calmly as he could. Some more heavy breathing could before before a demonic voice pierced his com system a voice that would come to haunt Minaka for a very long time.

"**I am aware of the game you are playing boy…I know what you are doing with these Sekirei, there are forces beyond your control that are neither pleased or happy about the atrocities you are doing. I will destroy your little game bit by bit to set free the sekirei so they can be with the ones they truly desire."**

"You know I can and will through everything at my disposal at you Scorpion-san even the other Players will be made aware of your existence and be given a reward for bringing you down." Minaka threatened hoping that would help put this man in check however all he got was a demonic chuckle, "You know I can and will stop you from ruining all my plans Scorpion I guarantee that."

"**You arrogant boy…you may try and stop me but I assure you that you will never stop me from doing my mission. Hell cannot be stopped and no matter how many you send to stop me all you will get is more dead left at your door step, you cannot stop the dead."** Scorpion countered back

"What kind of Sekirei are you?"

"**What makes you think I am a Sekirei boy?"**

"There is no way a human could have the kind of power you do so its only obvious that you are an unaccounted for Sekirei so if that's the case you know I will send the Disiplinary squad after you Scorpion you will not ruin my plans."

"**Hmph…continue to think what you will of me, but I do not lie when I say that I am not a Sekirie and know this Minaka…no matter where you go no matter who you send to try and stop me. I will find you and I will kill you, that is not a threat but a grantee…Scorpion never loses a kill and you are at the top of my kill list which is getting shorter by the day Minaka. Enjoy your last moments alive because you soon you will know what it means to suffer eternal death when I drag your soul to hell."**

"Wait what do you mean by that…Scorpion?!" Minaka yelled however the line went dead signaling that Scorpion was no longer on the other end of the line, with a frustrated yell Minaka grabbed his computer screen and flung it across the room in a fit of rage as it smashed breaking into pieces. His fellow scientist Takami walked in for once actually worried about the guy since she too was angry at what Scorpion was doing to their plans, fixing his glasses Minaka composed himself as best he could.

"Takami-chan…put the word out…anyone who can defeat the one known as Scorpion will be granted an advantage over the other Sekirei. I don't care what you give them as a reward for stopping that man but I want him brought down."

"So do we send the Disiplinary squad after him as well?"

"Yes…have them briefed and ready to attack this man, show no mercy because its clear he wont show them any." With a nod Takami disappeared leaving Minaka who was still fuming his teeth gritting in anger at Scorpion, "Soon you bastard…soon I will stop you." (no you wont loser LOL)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later ware houses near north district 10:00 at night

The word was put out and all players were made painfully aware of Scorpion the MBI labeled him a Murderer who needed to be dealt with but extreme caution was advised, if an Ashikabi or their Sekirie were even the least bit hesitant they were to run away as fast as possible…which would be an occurring thing since Scorpions undead aura frightened almost all Sekirei. Currently Scorpion was on the roof of one of the ware houses his eyes closed in thought soon his apprentice would take the land with him defending all Sekirei for now she would continue her training, hearing someone land on the roof behind him Scorpion opened his Undead eyes not even bothering to turn to look at who it was.

"So you're the Infamous Scorpion that's all over MBI news right now." The person sounded male if a bit feminine.

"**Am I to assume you are one of the brats who wish to try and stop me from completing my mission of setting the Sekirie free?"** Scorpion asked

"What you're doing is wrong Scorpion! You're murdering innocent people!" The man yelled accusingly

"**I have killed far more than you know boy…centuries of combat have seen to that, however I sense concern coming from you. Perhaps you do not agree with my methods and perhaps I am willing to hear you out." **Scorpion said finally looking towards the source of the voice.

Homura narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him, there was no question that Scorpion was a large man…he did tower over his own frame and the muscle on him meant that he could deal massive damage. , "Look here Scorpion I am the Sekirie Gaurdian and I will make sure you never harm another innocent life ever again." Homura stated his flames roaring to life around his arms while Scorpion simply scoffed at him.

"**Very well boy…I shall entertain you for the time being, show me your resolve and let us see who's fire burns better." **Scorpion said getting into a fighting position ready for combat.

Homura began his attack with a flurry of fire balls hoping to burn Scorpion but the Undead ninja simply teleported away reappearing behind Homura grabbing his left before he delivered massive Hell fire covered punches to his face, Kicking him away Homura followed up by Kicking Scorpions legs out from under him before finishing with a powerful axe kick to the man's gut however Scorpion had felt worse…Grabbing Homura's leg Scorpion did a leg sweep placing Homura on the ground as he lept to his feet. Homura not far behind was back up again throwing a fire covered fist straight into Scorpions face however Scorpion simply latched onto Homura's arm and using his free hand smashed his fist into Homura's under arm, a definitive snap was heard as Homura let out a pain filled groan before head butting Scorpion.

"Snake Fire!" Homura shouted shooting forth a large fire snake its fangs bared ready to engulf Scorpion, the undead ninja simply leapt through the flames bursting through it like it was water smashing his fist into Homura's face breaking his nose.

"**YOU CALL THESE FLAMES?! TASTE MY HELL FIRE!"** Scorpion yelled raising his arm into the air as a dark circle appeared below Homura and in an insant a huge stream of black and blood red flame erupted forth covering Homura his screams could be heard as he struggled to put out the flame. Rolling over to the side Homura had to discard some of his clothing aside from the mask still on his face, narrowing his eyes he charged Scorpion dodging a powerful strike from the man Homura ducked under him throwing a strong upper kick to Scorpions chin.

Quickly flipping over Homura Scorpion used a ninja replacement technique to remove himself from infront of Homura getting behind Homura once again kicking him hard in his right leg snapping a bone, quickly turning Homura around Scorpion delivered a powerful punch to the side of Homura's chest breaking a few ribs and fracturing his lungs before kicking him away. Not finished yet Scorpion launched his Spear chains directly into Homura's shoulders pulling him harshly towards him…** "COME HERE!"** now within beating distance again Scorpion began his ruthless assault on Homura even slashing the man a few times with his ninja sword wounding Homura severely...with an upward kick Scorpion launched Homura into the air before once again catching him with his spear chains. With a powerful downwards thrust Scorpion smashed Homura head first into the ceiling of the warehouse they were one, pulling himself up weakily Homura's vision was blurry he knew he was bleeding in several places and he could barely keep his eyes focused on Scorpion.

"**Hmph…while your resolve is strong boy you are weak and cannot continue this duty you have thrust upon yourself…so now I will end this as I have always done. FATALITY!"** Scorpion began charged up some hell fire around one his hands launching the hellish flames towards Homura to not kill but to at least hurt him. However a turrant of water smashed into Scorpions hell fire the two powers struggled for a brief moment before the water covered the entire rooftop, aggravated that he could not finish his fight Scorpion looked towards the source of the water and spotted a beautiful woman with long blond hair in what he could assume was her version of a battle dress.

"What do you think you are doing Sekirei…do you not know that you are violating every rule of the Sekirei game!" the blond woman yelled, ignoring her Scorpion looked back at Homura who was now barley hanging on as he delivered his final message.

"**Listen well boy and listen good, I will not be stopped in shutting down this worthless game of MBI's and when I kill that fool Mikana I will set all Sekirie free to be with their destined ones, as is my mission…if you wish to truly protect your fellow Sekirie then you better get stronger, because as you are now you are not even worth your weight in combat."** With that Scorpion disappeared in a flurry of hell fire.

"WAIT!" the blond called out landing onto the roof top but by the time she got there Scorpion was gone, "Damn he got away….are you alright Kagari?" the blond asked however she was met with the sight of the man collapsed in a pool of his own blood he was alive but barley hanging on by a thread she needed to get help fast if she was to save her rival, looking back at the spot where the yellow armored man was only one thought ran through her head.

'_Just who was that man?'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AND ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE I HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT**

**YOUR POSIITIVE REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING, IN ADVANCED FORGIVE MY HORRIBLE SPELLING I AM A BIT SLOW IN THE HEAD SO ITSA LITTLE HARD FOR ME TO RECOGNIZE WHEN I DO THEM. BUT IF YOU CAN GET PAST SOMETHING AS MINOR AS THAT I AM SURE YOU WILL ENJOY THE STORY UNTILL THEN SEE YA NEXT TIME GUYS**

**ICEGOD OUT**


End file.
